In farming applications, it is often desirable to know certain characteristics of the soil in real-time as the farmer is performing a task such as planting or tilling. Such characteristics may include soil hardness, soil strength, soil compactness, temperature, and trench depth; each of which can be of extreme importance in ensuring optimal yields. For example, inadequate soil conditions may adversely affect crop production, thereby leading to decreased yields. Additionally, because agricultural implements or other apparatuses are designed for specific types of soil conditions, improper soil conditions could lead to premature damage or failure of various machine components.
Drawbacks to some prior art approaches, however, include increased costs or decreased sensor resolution. As such, there is a need in the art for a sensor system that provides increased resolution at lower costs.